One More Night
by AnnieLittleCresta
Summary: Una historia diferente. Mimi perdió todo lo que le quedaba y tendrá que viajar para superarse, encuentra a un rubio que le cambia el mundo y pierden la cabeza el uno por el otro. Pero, ambos son unos hijos de puta. Historia basada en hechos reales(?)


**Capítulo 1.- Unbroken.**

* * *

Froté mis ojos repetidas veces, una vez que el sueño se había separado un poco de mi, me puse de pie y tomé mis bolsos, había sido la última en bajar del inmenso avión puesto que estaba cansada, no me importó. Llegué a una habitación totalmente blanca y localicé de inmediato mis maletas y salí del aeropuerto cuanto antes, detestaba viajar, detestaba tener que salir de mi sitio de origen, pero así eran las cosas, ahora tenía que marchar a un lugar totalmente desconocido con Familiares que apenas vi cuando era una niña pequeña y, por si fuera poco, Mis hermanos no vienen conmigo. -Solté un suspiro y tomé el primer taxi que se paró. - Lléveme acá. -le pasé un papelito con una dirección anotada.

* * *

Subí los peldaños de la casa sin mucho ánimo y me obligué a golpear la puerta repetidas veces cuando nadie abría. Decidí tirar la toalla y estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando la puerta se abrió tras de mi.

-Mimi, Cariño... Que bueno es tenerte en casa.

Está no es mi casa, Pensé -Tía Annie -Estaba igual que a como la recordaba, y eso que no recordaba mucho- Sigue igual de guapa.

Mi tía se sonrojó y me hizo pasar, me mostró mi cuarto y me ayudó a acomodar mis cosas. Terminó marchándose después de ofrecerme comida o bebida unas diecisiete veces y después de que dieciocho veces le dijera que no. Estaba agradecida porque ahora tenía donde dormir, y no pasar hambre, pero que no se confundan las cosas, mi casa está lejos de donde me encontraba ahora; Que por cierto, es una bella playa con miles de colores en el cielo. Comencé a preguntarme donde estaría mi primo, el hijo de mi tía Annie. Le resté importancia al asunto y me tiré en la cama, esperando dormir.

Las horas pasaban y no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensamientos llenos de oscuridad invadían mi mente y maldecía a mi cerebro por procesar todas aquellas imágenes. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en eso y en su lugar contemplé la luna, era radiante y hermosa. Todo marchaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Mañana ya sería otro día.

* * *

Un rayo de luz colándose por la ventana abierta me hizo despertar, aprecié la habitación cuidadosamente y me pareció curioso ver los muros desnudos, ni una foto, ni un marco, nada. Sólo había un pequeño espejo en la única repisa que había, la cama, el clóset y un buró. Las paredes son de un celeste pálido, eso me reconfortó, mi color favorito es el azul. Aunque igual la habitación seguía sintiéndose vacía, carente de algo. Me recorrían escalofríos y eso hacía que me enojase.

Mi Rubio primo de ojos azules había llegado en la noche, lo escuché llegar pero no me molesté en saludarlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Mis tíos vivieron un tiempo en estados unidos cuando era muy pequeña así que no recuerdo cómo era él.

-Mimi, Gusto verte, que guapa estás hoy... Haz crecido -Fueron las palabras del rubio.

-Gracias Alexis -le dediqué una sonrisa y no dije más palabra, sabía que él esperaba algo más, pero no pensaba ser amable, apenas toleraba tener que estar en otro lugar no iba a tolerarlo a él también.

-Mimi, Hoy te invito a comer... iremos a la playa, ¿Te parece?

Me encogí de hombros y asentí, la idea no sonaba mal a excepción de que iría con él.

Me llevó a un restaurante donde servían comida italiana. No odiaba salir con mi primo, odiaba el echo de que cada que daba un paso, una zorra se le insinuaba. Me era incómodo porque recibía miradas asesinas, quizá las ignorantes pensaban que salía conmigo, de todas maneras fue satisfactorio sonreírles y tomar de la mano a mi primo, vaya que me divertí viéndolas arder en furia. El camino de regreso lo tomamos por la playa así que ambos nos quitamos el calzado y seguíamos averiguando del otro, habían pasado tantos años que, era lo único que podíamos hacer. Bajé la cabeza perdiéndome en mis pensamientos de nuevo, solía pasarme a veces, me separaba del mundo para adentrarme en mis pensamientos, para internarme en mis sentimientos e insistir que mi vida era una mierda. Alexis seguía hablando. Y nosotros seguíamos caminando. Me detuve bruscamente al sentir una espalda sobre mi rostro y casi pierdo el equilibrio de no ser por dos brazos tomándome entre sí y estrechándome contra un cuerpo desconocido, rápidamente me incorporé y me alejé del rubio que me miraba estupefacto, sus ojos verdes grisáceos me miraban atento y sonrió, una sonrisa perfecta, con rubios caireles y un bronceado, era guapo. Pero no lo suficientemente guapo como para mantener mi atención en él. No tenía tiempo para este tipo de… Barbaridades.

-Lo siento -alcanzó a decir, él también me estudiaba con la mirada.

-Descuida, ha sido mi error. -Corté como pude.

-No, de verdad lo siento, soy Michael -y entonces tendió una mano hacia mi obligándome a tomarla y estrecharla, así hice y de pronto nos encontrábamos hablando de trivialidades, Alexis se había alejado corriendo, casi volando al ver a una chica castaña de ojos azules, casi morados que se acercaba en la distancia. Mire la escena y Michael siguió mi mirada.

-Oh, Es Nene Amano, Ella y Alexis tienen... una relación, o algo así... siempre están juntos y... parece que todo desaparece, se le ve muy enamorado. -Hablaba tan seguro de sí, cómo si conociese a mi primo. Que molestia.

-No lo creo -atiné a decir- Él no es de los que se enamoran.

Michael me miró desconcertado, retiré la vista de ellos y el siguió preguntándome cosas, yo solo daba respuestas concretas sin explayarme y sin deseos de darle detalles, mi mirada paseó por el resto de la playa topándose con una pareja que se encontraba tumbada en la arena con una cobija sobre los hombros de ambos, comenzaba a oscurecer y hacía frío, hasta ahora me percataba de eso, comenzaba el descenso del sol y los colores rojos, rosas y amarillos pintaron el cielo. Era una vista hermosa, digna de contemplarse por un buen rato. La pareja se besaba y no podía apartar mi vista de ellos. Un Rubio y una pelirroja, había pasión, ternura, todo mezclado en ese beso interminable, mi vista seguía clavada en ellos cuando de pronto me quedé helada. El chico Rubio abrió los ojos en el beso, y miraba directamente hacia a mi, y yo lo miraba a él, y sus ojos azules hicieron que todo estuviera bien. La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de que, su novio estaba mirándome, sonreí aun más por eso, y el sonrío y no fue necesario decir nada más. Cerró los ojos y continuó con lo suyo. Y yo seguí dando respuestas concretas al rubio, que después me pidió una salida que acepté sin pensar, sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Tuve que volver al restaurante al recordar que había olvidado mi bolso, le dije a Alexis que se fuera, que ya conocía el camino y el pareció aceptarlo. Recogí mi bolso y caminaba en el estacionamiento cuando me encontré algo hermoso, era un auto negro, un bello auto negro que decía: Sube y hazme andar. Me acerqué y le pase la mano por una puerta, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos como suele pasarme, cuando sonó la alarma que retiraba el seguro del coche, di media vuelta esperando desaparecer antes de que el dueño me dijera de cosas pero era tarde, sin embargo, no esperaba escuchar esa clase de 'cosas'.

-Es lindo, ¿ha?

-Vaya que sí.. -le mire y era el mismo rubio que anteriormente estaba besándose con la pelirroja, el mismo rubio que me miró cómplice y me sonrió coquetamente a pesar de no ver sus labios. Su mirada me rebeló toda intención.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-No hablo con extraños.

Entonces él se acercó a mi y extendió su mano. -Yamato Ishida, Matt Ishida... Un gusto, Señorita...

-Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa -estreché su mano, él detuvo el movimiento y dejó un beso el el dorso de mi mano, entonces y sólo entonces sonreí, pero fue una sonrisa de lado dejando ver mi desagrado de aquel gesto. Igual sonreía. Y a él le agradaba.

No tenía idea de como pero ahora nos encontrábamos manejando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, el color rojizo del cielo aún se encontraba presente y yo lo miraba atenta por la ventanilla, el viento jugaba con mi castaño cabello y el me miraba de reojo ciertas veces.

-El cielo está lindo, ¿Ha?

-Luce Rojo

-Pero no lo es, es azul

-Lo sé, ¿Quién eres?

-Matt Ishida, Ya te dije.

-No, ¿Quién eres?

El sonrío. -De acuerdo, tengo 19 años, soy un pescador nato, un gran e increíble nadador

-Que modesto -interrumpí. Él rió.

-Mi color favorito es el azul y estoy comprometido.

-Somos dos -dije despreocupadamente y él me miró anonado. -Mi color Favorito también es el Azul. -El volvió a reír. -¿Es la chica con la que estabas besándote en la playa?

-Alguien me ha estado observando

-No son muy discretos, se besan como si estuviesen solos, llaman la atención. -Solté un bufido.- Además, también me miraste.

Noté un rubor cubrir sus mejillas. -Sí, bueno... Tu llamas la atención.

Arqueé una ceja y sonreí. No agregué nada más a lo que el prosiguió. -No, no es esa chica. -Entonces sí que lo miré desconcertada. -Ella se llama Sora y salimos juntos a escondidas, Catalina es mi prometida y...

-Y la estás engañando. -Completé.

-Algo así.

Solté una fuerte carcajada y el reía conmigo. -Sabes, -dije con tono serio pero burlón.- Jamás voy a enamorarme de ti. -Y le miré, y sonreí. Y El me miró, y sonrió mirándome, algo sorprendido quizás por mi rudeza. -Bueno...

-Hey, ¡detente acá! -espeté viendo un mirador de toda la ciudad. -¡Mira! Es bellísimo...

El bajó del auto después de aparcarlo y me abrió la puerta. -Señorita... -Bajé del auto y contemplé la ciudad, todas las pequeñas luces encendidas, el mar, todo. Matt llegó a mi lado tiempo después y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-Es hermoso, ¿ha?

-Sí que lo es.

-Mira esto.. -sacó varios cuchillos y me precipité, me asusté, el descubrió mis pensamientos. -No te haré nada, solo observa. -y comenzó a hacer malabares con cuchillos. Lo miraba atónita, era increíble su agilidad y rapidez, además era guapo. Genial, tendría compañía.

Mi mente estaba en un dilema, perder la consciencia o seguir atendiendo las facciones de aquel rubio desconocido, al parecer a mi mente le agradaba este chico pues no tuve que perderme en mí a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido apenas dos semanas atrás. Sacudí la cabeza y él me miró.

-Seremos mejores amigos -Arrugué la nariz, gesto que me caracteriza desde que tengo uso de razón.-

-Todo parece apuntar a que lo seremos, Mimi Tachikawa -Me rodeó con un brazo y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me sentí protegida. Le aparté de un empujón. No podía dejar que él me protegiese, siempre he podido sola. -¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó desconcertado.-

-No necesito tu protección.

-Igual voy a dártela, quiero que lo sepas -Él sonreía.-

-Soy muy terca.

-Curioso, también yo lo soy.

* * *

Me llevó a casa después de ver como oscurecía y veíamos las estrellas, me pasó una sudadero y me dijo que la conservara hasta que nos volviéramos a ver. Estaba llena de su loción. Se despidió de mi y solo pude sonreír. Yo amaba los cuchillos. Pensé un buen rato en él y supe que me gustaba su compañía, que podría tener un buen guía turístico, o al menos un amigo.

Me fui a dormir.

* * *

Las pesadillas se internaron en mi cabeza como cada noche desde hace dos semanas. Recuerdos borrosos que trato de omitir pero siempre me sume en la obscuridad. El frío me abriga sin suavidad y caigo estampando mi mejilla contra el asfalto cubierto de nieve. Alzo la mirada recordándome que debo ser fuerte y entonces todo arde a mi alrededor. La casa se incendia y aparece mi hermano sin rasguño aparente. La sonrisa en mi rostro es enorme e intento levantarme pero algo oprime mis piernas, una roca ha caído sobre mi. Pido ayuda a gritos a mi hermano y el se pone en cuclillas frente a mi. -Mimi, Mimi, Mimi… Tan ingenua… .-Suena como Chase, pero no es él… Sé que no es él pero, es idéntico… -¿Sigues siendo igual de débil? -Él sonríe y toma una piedra en su mano, la aprieta contra esta formando un puño y al abrir su mano la piedra comienza a quemarse, con esto la mano de mi hermano y después su brazo. Cierro los ojos esperando que todo esto cese pero al abrirlos solo lo veo envuelto en llamas. Veo una melena roja acercándose y sonrío ampliamente; es Carolyn. Pero la melena roja se esfuma entre las llamas, juntando su pequeño y delicado cuerpo al de mi hermano. Todo se torna oscuro y comienzo a sangrar de las manos.

Despierto bañada en sudor y reprimo un grito mordiéndome el labio por dentro hasta hacerlo sangrar. Son las cuatro de la mañana y el sueño no llega, el Alba me amanece y todo sigue igual de jodido que antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Digimon no me pertenece pero la historia si, es mía y solo mía y tiene derechos reservados, espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esta historia significa mucho para mí y que la lean y me digan que les parece, estaría genial... Gracias.

La historia no es nada NADA apegada a la serie, así que habrán muchas actitudes que nada que ver, también, Takeru no es hermano de Matt. Ni Kari de Tai. Mimi tiene dos hermanos, Chase y Carolyn. Alexis es un extra. y habrá, si tengo suerte, sólo dos más de extras.

Esta historia está basada en una historia real que me ha pasado, quiero dedicarla a James/Andrés que espero nunca lea esto. Pondré mi corazón en esta historia y espero que os agrade todo esto. Si dejan cualquier comentario se los agradeceré enormemente. Tanto críticas como halagos son bien recibidos, sólo vengo acá a dejar esta novela que me ha dejado marcada. Quiero informar que los personajes principales Mimi y Matt en la historia real son Ronnie y James y que esta historia es realmente importante para mi. Está llena de drama, incluye comedia, hay tensión... Incesto e.e xD Es muy divertida, entretenida, es desgarradora y es increíble la fuerza del amor y lo jodido que es el destino.

Disculpadme por tantas groserías pero Mimi ya no es la chica dulce que es antes, entonces entenderéis que su carácter ha cambiado, que ella quiere seguir sola. Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia.

Los ama, Annie Pigeon.


End file.
